The present invention relates to a scent dispersal system and more particularly to an automatic system for the dispersal of liquid scent.
Liquid scents are often used by hunters and others to mask the human oder or to attract a particular species of animal. This is to increase the odds of attracting and observing the animals of the wild. Hunters are probably the most common users of such scents but other nature lovers also use scents as such. In addition to hunting, scents are used during nature photography, wildlife studies, by hikers who want to observe wildlife and by others who in general want to observe wild life.
There are many scents available on the market for attracting various species of wild life. All claim and do have various differences, advantages and disadvantage from one another. Whether one is better than another is often in the judgment of the user.
Just as there are many different types of scents, there are different methods of application or use. This invention addresses a method of dispersing a scent.
The most common method of use is to place cotton or other absorbent material into an open container. The scent is poured onto the absorbent material and the open container is placed in a desired position. Often multiple containers are used to surround an area to more resemble a natural dispersal of an animal scent. One disadvantage is that this is a fixed area dispersal. If there is a desire to move the containers must be also be moved. Additionally, the time required to prepare and place the open containers of scent adds up. This is a manual method of application.
Another method is to apply the scent directly to the clothing of the individual. This could be pant legs, arms or even boots. The disadvantage of this method is that it is messy and clothing becomes scented or stained and only a fixed or limited amount of scent can be applied. As the scent dissipates and dries, or becomes diluted or washed off by wet grasses, rain or walking through water, additional scent has to be applied and reapplied. Again this can be messy and time consuming.
An absorbent pad attached to the individual is another method. This method prevents clothing from being scented. Still the disadvantage remains that only a little scent can be applied and must be reapplied in a short time.
Yet another method uses an absorbent pad attached to an individual by a cord. The scent is applied to the absorbent pad. The absorbent pad is pulled behind the individual as they walk. By applying scent in this manner, the scent rubs off on the trail, ground or surrounding grasses. This leaves a scent trail. But as the trail is being made, the scent is diluted as the individual walks. This results in a strong scent at the beginning and a weak scent trailing off to no scent at the end.
The advantage of the last methods is that trails can be made by the scents as one walks through the woods or along trails. It is desirable to leave a trail of certain scents that animals will find and follow. This often leads the animal right to the individual making the trail. But again the disadvantage is the limited amount of scent that can be used in making a trail.
One major disadvantage of these prior methods is that once a scent is applied, the scent remains until diluted, washed off, evaporated or otherwise eliminated. Once a scent is used there is no recovery when done. This results in excessive amounts of scent being wasted. In addition you cannot "shut off" the scent when done. Additionally, there is no easy way to control the strength of the scent or scent trail. Once applied, that is the initial strength of the scent and through the dissipation and evaporation the strength diminishes rapidly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scent dispersal system that overcomes the disadvantages of other method of use and to maintain and enhance the advantages. With the scent dispersal system of this invention a large quantity of liquid scent can be used, the method of dispersal is automatic and not messy. Clothing and parts of the body are not stained or scented. Plus a trail of scent can be left without the dilution of the trail or scent as the individual walks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved scent dispersal system that is easy to construct and simple to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a scent dispersal system adapted for use with a wide variety of different scents to thereby substantially eliminate all other methods of application and use. With this invention any liquid scent can be used. Trails are easily and automatically made as one walks along trails or through grass or woods. Plus the invention provides an easy method to establish a fixed location of scent if desired.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a scent dispersal system that may be open and closed at any time. When open the scent will be dispersed and when closed the liquid scent contained therein will be conserved and "shut off" until the next use.